


Mr. Bird, what color are you?

by sailormomotaros



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormomotaros/pseuds/sailormomotaros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments from Ankh's past, and reflections on the humans he forged bonds with before the sealing away of the Greeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Not many people stood so resolutely in the face of a creature such as himself. The recently born Greeed looked down at the girl before him. “Are you not afraid?” He asked, humoring what he believed to be a futile show of defiance. The girl looked towards the sound of his voice, and he realized after a moment that it was no foolish bravery— the small human could not see.

"Afraid? What are you?" She… reached out, her hand finding some of his feathers. To Ankh’s surprise, a smile came across her face. "Are you a bird?" He paused, considering the small human.

"Yes." A warm amusement colored his voice. The girl’s smile widened to a look of delight.

"Mr. Bird… what color are you?" He found himself kneeling, allowing the child to run her hands over the feathers around his neck.

"Red." Slight disappointment was the next expression this fascinating human would go to, but she continued to brush her fingers over the down of his mantle.

“Oh…”

"What’s wrong?"

"I was hoping you were blue." Ankh found himself letting out a laugh, a sound he could not say he’d heard himself make before.

"I’m sorry to disappoint you, then."

"No, red is pretty too."


	2. Chapter 2

"You traitorous _bastard_. Once we’re done with him, _you’re_ next,” Uva threatens in his usual, overconfident manner. Ankh only looks at the four Greeed with amusement, drawn up proud and imperious at the side of the King. He feels weak— much weaker than he has in a while —and it’s unnerving, but it’ll be an easy matter of restoring his medals.

The other Greeed have two, the King four, and the last three remain with him, obviously. Get the two back, be given back one— because Ankh is no fool, and he knows that to transform the King only _needs_ three —and then take out the rest of his former comrades.

This is a moment he’s worked towards for a long time. Striding forward, Ankh clasps his hands behind his back. “Oh? You have such confidence that you can beat us, Uva. But I’m afraid that that isn’t how this is going to end. You see, once you’ve all been reduced to scattered medals, _I_ will regain my tenth medal.”

He can’t say that he feels regret for it. How many times has he wished for this moment? No matter what, nothing will stand between him and regaining that feeling, that state of being _whole_.

Longing laces his voice at his next words. “I will be complete, and you will all perish.”

The words are barely out of his mouth before there’s a dull, tearing pain in his chest. It rips through him, and he looks down to see the tips of claws poking out through his chest. Yellow claws with three red medals caught in them. He looks up, and the other Greeed are watching the scene with shock— and clear, keen amusement on Kazari’s part. Ankh stumbles when the claws are withdrawn, turning to look at the King holding the bright crimson disks.

"You— you said you would help me restore my medals," he musters hoarsely. The words sound foolish, _childish_ to his ears.

"And you were far too naive, to think I’d share this power with anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer one: I still don't own Kamen Rider OOO or these characters!  
> Disclaimer two: I haven't seen OOO in a bit and I'm praying that I don't contradict any canon info about this event that I've forgotten, pffft.  
> Anyways, please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Um, whew, okay, so this is my first work I'm posting on here... first fanfic I'm posting in a long time. Wrote this first drabble for an RP prompt and liked it a lot so I might write more?? Hence the summary... This drabble in particular is based off a summary of one part of the OOO novel I read about! Uh, but yes, please enjoy.  
> (Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or any of the characters)


End file.
